saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Knowledge
Basic Knowledge Incident【異変 Ihen】(Sai.1- ) Combination of Science and Youkai Magic【科学と妖術の合成 Kagaku to Youjyutsu no Gousei】(Sai.1- ) Minus Wave【負の波動 Mainasu no Hadou】(Sai.1- ) Gyuumaoh Resurrection Experiment 【牛魔王蘇生実験 Gyuumaou Sosei Jikken】(Sai.1- ) I’m hungry【腹減った Hara Hetta】(Sai.1) ☆ The first thing Goku says. His favorite phrase. Nyoibo【如意棒】(Sai.1- ) Shakujo【錫杖】(Sai.1- ) Cuffs【カフス】(Sai.1- ) Golden Crown【金冠 Kinkan】（Sai.1- ） Youkai Power Limiter【妖力制御装置 Youryoku Seigyo Souchi】(Sai.1- ) Yocchan Squid【よっちゃんイカ Yocchan Ika】(Sai.1) ☆ It’s a super famous cheap candy, but the taste is similar to the snacks served with beer. Comes with a prize. Product of Yocchan Foods. Company president is Yoshio. Paper Fan【ハリセン Harisen】(Sai.1- ) Stinking Monk【生臭坊主 Namagusa Bouzu】(Sai.1- ) ☆ Words that describe Genjo Sanzo himself. Generally, it usually refers to “a monk who eats meat, a monk who doesn’t observe the eight precepts, a monk who misbehaves.” ☆ However, to the extent of my knowledge, this applies to most current Sanzo Priests. Idiot Monkey【バカ猿 Bakazaru】 Mini Monkey【チビ猿 Chibizaru】(Sai.1- ) ☆ The names Goku is usually called by his comrades. As much as Goku yells “Don’t call me Monkey!!”, he still reflexively answers when someone calls out “Hey Monkey!”; habits are fearsome things. Incidentally, Goku isn’t really a monkey youkai, it’s just a name that fit with his image. Pervy Kappa【エロ河童 Erogappa】(Sai.1- ) ☆ Words that succinctly describe Sha Gojyo. However, Gojyo is not a kappa youkai. ☆ A long time ago, the term came up in one of the daytime variety TV shows (in a sketch). There was even a song. But I’m sure today’s young kids don’t know it. Oichokabu【おいちょかぶ】(Sai.1) ☆ One of the standard games the Sanzo Ikkou play to kill time. Normally it’s a game that uses hanafuda cards, but regular playing cards may also be used. The Sanzo Ikkou doesn’t carry hanafuda cards around with them, so they always play with regular cards. The winner is decided by the last digit in the sum of one’s cards; “kabu”, the strongest, is 9, “oicho” is 8, and last place is 0, called “buta.” It goes without saying that this is a game usually bet upon with money. Founding Scriptures of Heaven and Earth【天地開元経文 Tenchi Kaigen Kyoumon】(Sai.1- ) Maten Sutra【魔天経文 Maten Kyoumon】（Sai.1- ） Seiten Sutra【聖天経文 Seiten Kyoumon】(Sai.1- ) Educational Guidance【教育的指導 Kyouikuteki Shidou】(Sai.1) ☆ The warning Hakkai gives when mainly Gojyo makes a lewd remark. Trash【下衆 Gesu】 Trash Bastard【下衆野郎Gesu Yarou】(Sai.1- ) ☆ Vulgar actions, or one who exhibits such actions. If one lives normally and wholesomely, there is no cause to say it or be called it. ☆ Genjo Sanzo’s phrase when he gets in a mood. Feeding【餌付け Edzuke】(Sai.1- ) ☆ The best method when taming an animal (-like creature). Meat of a Virtuous Monk【徳の高い坊主の肉 Toku no Takai Bouzu no Niku】(Sai.1- ) Pest Extermination【害虫駆除 Gaichu Kujo】(Sai.1- ) ☆ The name Hakkai quickly applied to his unnamed Qigong attack. Intentionally mean. Animal Instinct【動物的本能 Doubutsuteki Honnou】(Sai.1) ☆ Special power gifted to Goku (laughs). Just as it enabled him straight off to say of Chin Yisou, “That guy’s weird, he doesn’t smell alive”, it’s sensitive to more than just the danger of strange things and people. It was linked to strength of spiritual perception in the novels. Sanzo and the others too, often use this instinct of Goku’s as a decision standard. Incidentally, it’s also sensitive to tracing the whereabouts of food. Makai Tenjo【魔戒天浄】(Sai.1- ) S&W-M10【Smith & Wesson M-10】(Sai.1- ) Heart Sutra【般若心経 Hannya Shingyou】(Sai.1- ) ☆ Within Saiyuki it’s mostly intoned when activating the Founding Scriptures of Heaven and Earth. ☆ Said to be the world’s shortest scripture with less than 300 characters. It continues to be read throughout the world, regardless of religion. It is said to be both an excerpt from the huge “Prajna Paramita Sutras” and a compilation of the “Prajna Sutras” 600 scrolls, the idea being the formation of the “void” (*See the “Void【空 Kuu】” section). The one who established the widely read Romanized translation of the original Sanskrit book in the middle of the 7th century was the Genjo Sanzo Tsang who actually existed. Chakra 【印 Chakura】(Sai.1- ) Servant【下僕 Geboku】(Sai.1- ) ☆ Term used in the past too, when Sanzo introduced the other three members of his party to someone else. As can be expected, the ones called servants have recently stopped pointing it out. Mahjong【麻雀】(Sai.1- ) Cigarettes【煙草 Tabako】(Sai.1- ) ☆ Half the characters appearing in the Saiyuki series depend on these “worse than useless” luxury items. An item representative of Minekura manga. ☆ Representative of Sanzo are Marlboro reds (he recognizes only the soft case), while Gojyo favors Hi-Lites. The story behind why Sanzo decided on Marlboros is introduced in “Burial Arc, Sanzo’s Chapter”, in the episode with the high priest Jikaku. Similarly in “Burial Arc, Gojyo and Hakkai’s Chapter”, there’s a scene where Banri casually snatches and smokes one of Gojyo’s Hi-Lites. The reason Gojyo decided on Hi-Lites is that in the past he went with the same brand as Banri. Beer【ビール】(Sai.1- ) ☆ Whether it comes in a can or in a mug, it’s the alcohol the Sanzo Ikkou stock up on wherever they go. When they drink it they are, for a while, in a good mood. Goku doesn’t drink it not because he’s a minor, but because it’s bitter and he doesn’t like it. ☆ Generally, when they order at a bar, they stick a “for now” on the front of the order. Marukome-kun【マルコメ君】(Sai.1) ☆ The name Gojyo stuck on the temple’s young monk Yoh. The generic name for the buzz-cut children chosen to be the familiar Marukome Miso commercial character. Worldly Desires【煩悩 Bonnou】(Sai.1- ) ☆ All the illusions that trouble the human soul, according to one of the Buddhist teachings. Things like desires of the flesh or soul, anger towards others, and obsession. They originate from gluttony, wrath, greed, sloth, envy, and vice, and depending on the religion there are commonly 108-64,000 worldly desires. Unlike other religions that say good and evil hold the world back, the “worldly desires” within Buddhism are that which question the soul. ☆ That which commands all members of the Sanzo Ikkou; that which they normally possess. Qigong【気功 Kikou】(Sai.1- ) Lecturing (on the Way)【説法 Seppou】(Sai.1- ) ☆ In this case, preaching the teachings of Buddhism. Koumyou has said, “I’m not good at it,” and folded paper airplanes on the side of the porch. Taboo Child【禁忌の子供 Kinki no Kodomo】(Sai.1- ) ☆ A child born from the mating of unlike species (human and youkai), considered taboo in Shangri-la. Generally born with red hair and eyes, as applies to Gojyo. Taboo Children are sterile due to the corruption of their genetic sequences, as proven by Jienyi’s research. The Gojyo in question is unaware of this truth. Homo【ホモ】(Sai.2) ☆ A word the Sanzo Ikkou hears whispered about them, since they’re always traveling together all guys. This is not a story limited to Shangri-la. Homo Sausage【ホモソーセージ】(Sai.2) ☆ The round fish meat sausage loved for many years. By the way, the “homo” in this case means that all of the ground fish has been “homogenized” (made even). Credit Card【クレジットカード】(Sai.2- ) Super Rare【超レア Chou Rea】(Sai.2) ☆ The words Kouryuu tossed at Shuuei when he gave the prayer beads; asserting without pretension “There’s a lot of value in something I’ve given” is very Sanzo-like. He might still say it’s “super rare”. Religious Name【法名 Houmyou】(Sai.2- ) ☆ In this case, the name one receives from one’s religious sect when one embraces the Buddhist way. Thus, since Kouryuu was an infant name and not a monk’s name, and since he was nothing more than hired help at the temple that raised him, criticism about his becoming Koumyou’s successor from the other monks was harsh. Baby【稚児 Chigo】(Sai.2) ☆ The other monks at Kinzan Temple called Kouryuu this as a slur. Make no mistake, this term does actually apply to all the young boys used at temples and the like for chores, but in this case it implies the boys who were used in homosexual relations with the older monks. It wasn’t an unusual thing in the old Buddhist ways. Shura【修羅】(Sai.2) ☆ Asura. A Buddhist guardian deity that falls under the Eight Guardian Deities. Represents war and carnage. Rasetsu【羅刹】(Sai.2) ☆ Raksasa. One of the Twelve Devas in Buddhism. Guardian deity of the south west, administers ruin and destruction. Araya Spell【阿頼耶の呪 Araya no Jyu】(Sai.2- ) Orange Paper Airplane【橙色の紙飛行機 Daidai Iro no Kami Hikouki】(Sai.2) ☆ The orange paper airplanes Koumyou Sanzo folded on the edge of the porch while skipping lecture, the ones he flew for the young Kouryuu. It also becomes a keyword describing the Sanzo Ikkou later. Camping Out ☆ It’s avoidable, so they’ll pay any amount to stay at an inn if there is one, the Sanzo Ikkou think everyday. Symbol of Compassion and Mercy【慈愛と慈悲の象徴 Jiai to Jihi no Shouchou】(Sai.3) ☆ A description of Kanzeon Bosatsu across the world, generally. Symbol of Self-love and Obscenity【自愛と淫猥の象徴 Jiai to Inwai no Shouchou】(Sai.3) ☆ A description of Kanzeon Bosatsu from the Sanzo Ikkou’s perspective. Golden Diadem【金鈷 Kinko】(Sai.3- ) Rock Prison【岩牢 Iwarou】(Sai.3- ) ☆ The cell at the to of the Mountain of Five Elements that Goku was shut in for 500 years. *See the “Mountain of Five Elements 【五行山 Gogyouzan】” section. Chant【真言 Shingon】(Sai.3) ☆ A mantra in the Sanskrit language, or a tantra. It’s the true language, meaning the “spell” that points to the Buddha’s words. In Saiyuki’s case, it’s mostly intoned before using an attack, and has to do with the focus of the spirit. Mother Complex【マザコン Mazakon】(Sai.3) ☆ Term mainly used for Kougaiji, but Kougaiji also has a sister complex. Flying Dragon【飛竜 Hiryuu】(Sai.3) Droopy Eyes【タレ目 Tareme】(Sai.3- ) ☆ When the corners of the eyes droop down, or a term referencing such eyes. ☆ A moderate bad name used on a blond, high-ranking monk who carries a gun around. Bald(y)【ハゲ Hage】(Sai.3- ) ☆ When hair has fallen out, or a term pointing to such a spot. ☆ A bad name that requires guts to use on a blond, high-ranking monk who carries a gun around. According to Gojyo, the spot a certain high-ranking monk has recently begun to shave is this. Meat Bun【肉マン Nikuman】(Sai.3) ☆ A food that often appears in Saiyuki. For Goku, it’s like cheap candy. Sanskrit Characters【梵字 Bonji】(Sai.3) ☆ The characters used to write Sanskrit. There are various character shapes. Shikigami【式神】(Sai.3) ☆ The familiars used in Yin-Yang. The caster places a medium infused with his or her will as the nucleus and commands a soulless thing as he or she wills. They appear from time to time in Saiyuki. They have many forms, from Chin Yisou’s familiar to the Fake Sanzo Ikkou. Crab Alien【カニ星人 Kani Seijin】(Sai.3) ☆ The name Goku gave to the shikigami Chin Yisou sent out. It’s far too large, and unfit for the pot. Summoning Magic【召喚魔 Shoukanma】(Sai.3- ) .Engokuki【炎獄鬼】(Sai.3- ) Life Line【生命線 Seimeisen】(Sai.4) ☆ In palm reading, the line on the palm that is said to be related to life expectancy. Seed【種 Tane】(Sai.4) ☆ The seed Chin Yisou’s familiar buried in Gojyo’s body. It’s something like a plant-tumor, and within a short period of time it spreads roots throughout the body and eats it. It was removed by Sanzo, but poor Gojyo, who had to go through all that as a simple trick. Hold Nothing【無一物 Muichi Motsu】(Sai.4) Excessively【激 Geki】(Sai.4) ☆ The prefix Sanzo used, saying that “super” was already old, but they’re both old. Centipede【ムカデ Mukade】(Sai.4) ☆ A predatory arthropod, the adult centipedes carry poison in their pincers. Chin Yisou controls them, but I got many frowns from readers and my assistants saying, “It’s too disgusting, I can’t open this page.” In the anime fighting game too, the image of a mass of centipedes attacking was realistically CG reproduced as Chin Yisou’s super final attack, but I guess for merchandise it had a bit too much of an effect and was difficult to look at, after all. Perverts and Bugs【変態と虫ケラ Hentai to Mushikera】(Sai.4) ☆ Two of the three things Genjo Sanzo said he hates most in the world. I’ve received quite a few questions from readers asking what the third is, but most likely it changes depending on time and place, knowing Sanzo. Blood of a Thousand Youkai【千の妖怪の血 Sen no Youkai no Chi】(Sai.4) Poker【ポーカー poukaa】(Sai.5) ☆ One of the games the Sanzo Ikkou play to kill time. It’s a major card came that doesn’t bear explaining. Although Gojyo was supposed to have cheated people out of their money as a living before meeting Sanzo and the others, it seems he’s lost some of his confidence after playing against Hakkai. Jack of all Trades, Master of None【器用貧乏 Kiyou Binbou】(Sai.5) ☆ In one sense, Gojyo and Hakkai’s slogan. Orphanage【孤児院 Kojiin】(Sai.5) ☆ The place Hakkai, who lost his parents and was separated from his older twin sister, spent his young years at, keeping his heart closed to all. Because it was also an abbey belonging to another country’s religion, Hakkai’s image is, if anything, a cross. Pocket Watch【懐中時計 Kaichuu Dokei】(Sai.5) ☆ It isn’t drawn in detail in the books, but it’s something Gonou picked up as a memoir from the house Kanan was abducted from. It’s thought that originally, Gonou gave it to Kanan. Reap What You Sow【因果応報 Inga Ouhou】(Sai.5) ☆ A Buddhist term meaning “one’s past good or bad karma gives rise to one’s current good or bad fortune”, and of course it applies to the future as well. In short, actions will always come back to haunt you. False Eye【義眼 Gigan】(Sai.5) ☆ The false eye Sanzo prepared for Hakkai, who had gouged his own right eye out. It is sophisticated and nearly indistinguishable from the real eye, but Hakkai wears a monocle for protection. Stuffed Rabbit【うさぎのヌイグルミ Usagi no Nuigurumi】(Sai.5- ) Stinking End of the Century Monk【生臭世紀末坊主 Namagusa Seikimatsu Bouzu】(Sai.6) ☆ A completely meaningless phrase, but it obviously refers to Genjo Sanzo. Cockroach【ゴキブリ Gokiburi】(Sai.6) ☆ Possibly the most hated, familiar insect to the human race. ☆ Before I knew it, it described Gojyo. I feel bad, but when he draws back he does sort of look like one. He’s also called “Red Roach Kappa Aka Gokiburi Gappa” Idiot Combo【バカコンビ Baka Konbi】(Sai.6) ☆ Something Sanzo calls mainly Goku and Gojyo when he wants to insult them, but Hakkai might secretly think that Sanzo and Gojyo are enough of an idiot combo, too. Shooting Star【流れ星 Nagareboshi】(Sai.6) Earring【ピアス Piasu】(Sai.6) ☆ Kougaiji’s earrings match his mother, Rasetsunyo’s. They were destroyed by Gyokumen Koushu. Gourd【瓢箪 Hyoutan】(Sai.7) Cherry-chan【チェリーちゃん】(Sai.7) ☆ …… In this case, it isn’t the cherry fruit, but a man who has yet to become an adult. ☆ A life-threatening bad name to call a blond, gun-toting, high-ranking monk. Deny it, Sanzo. Useless【役立たず Yakutatazu】(Sai.7) ☆ What Gojyo, who strains his body the most of the Sanzo Ikkou, gets called for some reason. Poor thing. Conceited Guy【高慢チキ Kouman Chiki】(Sai.7) ☆ An insult to a proud person. It took long enough for Sanzo to be called this. Seven Daily Meals【一日七色 Ichi Nichi Nana Shoku】(Sai.7) ☆ The proper amount of meals, according to Goku. On par with a pregnant woman. Plague-Bringer【疫病神 Yakubyou-gami】(Sai.7) ☆ What Gojyo, who worries for others the most of the Sanzo Ikkou, gets called for some reason. Poor thing. Crazy【バリ Bari】(Sai.7) ☆ The prefix Gojyo tossed back at Sanzo, saying Sanzo’s “excessively” was old. Even though crazy isn’t particularly new, either. Full-Body Black Tights【全身黒タイツ Zenshin Kuro Taitsu】(Sai.7) ☆ The ones who attacked Goku and Hakkai in the world inside the gourd. It’s not really that they wear tights; they’re more like bacteria that kill whatever enters the body. Since I explained it like people in full-body tights, I drew them like they were wearing full-body tights (so they are tights, then). Hansel and Gretel【ヘンゼルとグレーテル】(Sai.7) ☆ The Grimm’s fairy tale Hakkai likened Kinkaku and Ginkaku to. It’s a tale about a brother and sister who, abandoned by their parents, find a candy house while wandering the forest. However, the witch who lived there tried to fatten them up with candy and eat them. In the end, the younger sister traps the witch in her oven and bakes her to death, but I gave Kinkaku and Ginkaku a different ending. It’s surprising that Goku knew this story, but I suppose that’s because it had candy in it. Rigor Mortis【死後硬直 Shigo Kouchoku】(Sai.7) ☆ The phenomenon in which approximately two hours after death, the corpse begins to stiffen up. About half a day post mortem the stiffening spreads throughout the entire body, and about 30-40 hours after that the stiffening begins to fade, so if we had left Goku and Hakkai alone for a while more, they may have softened up. Or rotted. Pizza【ピザ Piza】(Sai.7) ☆ Food representative of Italy. Delicious. One of Goku’s favorite things. One can often tell his opinion whether he’s okay with pineapple on it or not. Sanzo Priest Union【三蔵法師組合 Sanzou Houshi Kumiai】(Sai.8) Middle School Student Diary【中学生日記 Chuugakusei Nikki】(Sai. 8) ☆ An educational drama series broadcast by NHK for many years. It seems that recently, unlike in the past, the content has gotten quite severe. Maybe Priest Sanzo has more free time than expected; he’s surprisingly knowledgeable about TV shows. Uten Sutra【有天経文 Yuuten Kyoumon】(Sai.8) ☆ One of the Founding Scriptures of Heaven and Earth that Dokugaku carried back to Houtou Castle from the desert at the end of a large-scale search. It’s the scripture that was held by the Sanzo Priest who was killed and eaten by the cross-dressing scorpion youkai. In the end we didn’t even find out this Sanzo’s name before he died. The Yuuten Sutra has fallen into the hands of the Gyuumaoh side. ☆ The sutra administers “life” and “existence”, and falls under defense. Fog Maze【霧の迷路 Kiri no Meiro】(Sai.8) ☆ Along the stone steps to Kami-sama’s castle there are torii gates pasted all over with fuda charms. It’s surrounded by an illusion-bringing fog, and it’s not actually very far to the top. The fog brings on a sense of weariness that makes it seem like there are a lot of stairs, and it also reads the thoughts of those climbing and gives illusions physical bodies. This too is one of the attractions Ukoku made. Bearded Kappa【ヒゲ河童 Hige Gappa】 Bearded Roach【ヒゲゴキブリ Hige Gokiburi】 Bearded Samurai【ヒゲ武者 Hige Musha】(Sai.8) ☆ The names Goku called the unshaved Gojyo. The meaning of the last one is unknown. He might be confusing “stubble Bushou Hige” for “samurai beard Bushou Hige” Five-Pronged Vajra【五鈷杵 Gokosho】(Sai.9) ☆ The Esoteric Buddhist tool Kami-sama used. It’s used to amplify attack power. Best Under Heaven*【国士無双 Kokushi Musou】(Sai.9) ☆ One of the combinations in Mahjong. Unlike other combinations that assemble like pieces, this hand requires all the wind pieces and dragon pieces, plus one more piece that matches any other in the hand. It only makes sense that in volume 9’s Mahjong match, Sanzo won in a 13-tile variation with the “West” piece……(laughs). The name originates from the praise, “one so rare there is not another in the world.� Ramen【ラーメン】(Sai.9) ☆ A commonplace and profound food widely eaten…… says Tenpou. The legend of Sanzo’s unbalanced diet began from this casual conversation. Dangerous Monk【物騒な仏僧 Bussou na Bussou】(Sai.9) ☆ A bad pun Gojyo cleverly described Sanzo with. Mayonnaise【マヨネーズ】(Sai.9) ☆ Condiment favored by a blond high-ranking monk who has a bit of a tasting disorder. Team Play【連携プレー Renkei Puree】(Sai.9) ☆ Teaming up on someone (free translation by Cho Hakkai) Toy Box【オモチャ箱 Omocha Bako】(Sai.9) ☆ The huge room on the first floor of Kami-sama’s castle, carpeted with a mass of toys. Unlike the other attractions in the castle, this room alone is Kami-sama’s personal room. One entire wall is made of stained glass. The toys here are all made of human or youkai souls; they’re Kami-sama’s playmates, and his toy soldiers. Coupon【粗品 Soshina】(Sai.9) ☆ The humble term for goods given to people. The prize Bonnie and Clyde handed to the Sanzo Ikkou upon clearing the attractions, the contents of which were never made clear in the manga. They said the Ikkou accomplished “the shortest time record”, but the only other one to make it to the top would be Kami-sama. Muten Sutra【無天経文 Muten Kyoumon】(Sai.9- ) ☆ One of the Founding Scriptures of Heaven and Earth. It administers “death” and “nothingness”, and falls under destruction. Its skills are unknown at this point. Ukoku Sanzo is its current holder, and although he said he was bored of being a Sanzo, the sutra alone he did not give up. Nii Jienyi…… Ukoku took the Sanzo Priest’s gold crown with him from Kami-sama’s crumbled castle. Baked Potato【ヤキイモ Yaki Imo】(Sai.R.1) ☆ The over-seas comic release came with the note “Goku misheard ‘Yakumo’ as ‘baked potato’ because they sound alike in Japanese”. That’s true. Sukiyaki【スキヤキ】(Sai.R.1) ☆ There are really a lot of instances in which food becomes Saiyuki’s key word. Is it the creator’s fault? It’s explained in the manga, but a summary is that cooking styles and ingredients vary with the region. I ended up drawing with a Kantou-style image. I decided on a food representative of Japan thanks to Sakamoto Kyu-san 坂本九. Kyu wrote the song “Ue wo muite arukou” 「上を向いて歩こう」, aka. “Sukiyaki” 「スキヤキ」 Vending Machine【自販機 Jihanki】(Sai.R.1) ☆ If one were to take Sanzo’s word as truth, it would mean that there are drink vending machines placed within Keiun Temple’s grounds…… I don’t know about that (laughs). Doppelganger【ドッペルゲンガー Dopperugengaa】(Sai.R.2) Doppler Effect【ドップラー効果 Doppuraa Kouka】(Sai.R.2) ☆ Often seen with ambulance sirens. When the source of sound waves, electric waves, etc, and an observer are moving in relation to each other, the number of waves measured by the observer differs from the number of waves emitted by the source…… Well, it’s difficult to understand when written like this, and it’s not something to be explained at this point in the game. It’s the surprise of surprises that Goku knew what it was. Equivocation【屁理屈 Herikutsu】(Sai.R.2) ☆ Fundamentally applicable to all of the Sanzo Ikkou’s logic. Bike【自転車 Charinko】(Sai.R.2) ☆ It’s called a ‘ketta’ in punk-lingo. Or so I thought, but a Nagoya-born office worker got upset and told me “In Nagoya, everyone from adults to children call them ‘ketta’!” I didn’t know that…… That aside, what’s wrong with riding a Mommy Bike, Sanzo Ikkou? 自転車 is normally read ‘jitensha’, but ‘charinko’ or ‘chari’ are more colloquial terms. A Mommy bike is a normal, leisure bicycle. Yakitori【焼き鳥】(Sai.R.2) ☆ The charcoal-roasted chicken is delicious. ☆ Jeep is not a chicken. Chess【チェス Chesu】(Sai.R.2- ) ☆ A two-person, western board game with a history longer than that of shogi. Nii Jienyi likens Kougaiji to a knight. It’s a small piece that cannot checkmate the opposing king by itself, and its value is relative to the situation. Everyone plays table top games, but they’re all different: Nii Jienyi and Instructor Wang play chess; the Sanzo Ikkou play mahjong; Kanzeon and Jiroushin play shogi. By the way, drawing the games is all kinds of difficult. Capsized Trio【転覆トリオ Tenpuku Torio】(Sai.R.2) ☆ The “Capsized Trio” were a three-man comedy group formed in Showa 34 1959. Itou Shirou 伊東四郎 was one of those members. Dokugaku called the three capsized members Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai this, but it’s a joke I think the majority of my readers didn’t get….. Are you really in your 20’s, Dokugaku? And Gojyo, who got it too. That’s brothers for you. Hippocampus【海馬 Kaiba】(Sai.R.2) ☆ The part of the brain that regulates short-term memory. It was named thusly because its shape resembles the bottom half of the ocean monster Hippokampos that appears in Greek mythology. Zakuro struck a pose and haughtily explained this, but it isn’t that impressive a story. Sensei says short-term (短期 tanki), but I think she might have ment long-term (長期 chouki) Sea Cow【セイウチ Seiuchi】(Sai.R.2) ☆ A mammal related to the walrus. Hakkai said sea cow because of the shortness of the word, but ‘hippocampus’ kaiba is also another name for the seahorse tatsunootoshigo. Predisposition to Talking to Oneself【独り言体質 Hitorigoto Taishitsu】(Sai.R.3) ☆ Howling with laughter even though no one is around is a terminal symptom. Holy Water Spirits【般若湯 Hannya Tou】(Sai.R.3) ☆ Buddhist slang, meaning alcohol. In order to dodge one of the Five Warnings, “Do not drink alcohol”, monks would call alcohol “water” and drink it. But, it gets really suspicious when they drink it with snacks and dried cuttlefish. Spartan Old Man【スパルタオヤジ Suparuta Oyaji】(Sai.R.3) ☆ This has absolutely no relevance, but whenever Minekura, as an Ishihara Yuujirou 石原裕次郎 –fan, hears this term, she thinks of the old movie “Spartan Education: Die Old Man” スパルタ教育・くたばれ親父. Ishihara Shintarou 石原慎太郎 wrote the original story……. Just how old am I? Ishihara Yuujirou, actor/singer, starred as a professional baseball player struggling to balance career and family in the movie based on a book written by his older brother Shintarou, who was also a politician. The movie came out in 1970. Pony Tail【ポニーテール Ponii Teeru】(Sai.R.3) ☆ A hairstyle in which the hair is gathered up high at the back of the head and left to hang down like a pony’s tail….. “Current young’uns”… Koumyou sounds like some 70-80 year-old (laughs). Incidentally, Orihime’s hairstyle is a ponytail, and July 7th has been called Pony Tail Day, so please think of Koumyou on Tanabata. Tanabata (7/7) is the one day of the year that the stars/lovers Vega and Altair, aka Orihime and Kengyuu, can cross the Milky Way and meet. Moon【月 Tsuki】(Sai.R.3) ☆ The satellite that orbits the Earth. It doesn’t shine on its own; instead it reflects sunlight. Its weight exerts an influence on the Earth, and affects not only the rise and fall of the tides, but the biorhythms of living things as well. In ancient Japan the moon was thought to be home to the gods. “Obsession tsuki” and “(fateful) fortune （運勢の）ツキ” originate from this word. In the West and in Northern Europe, the moon is said to drive humans crazy, and is accordingly feared. By the way, Japan isn’t the only place to have the moon = rabbit image. Rabbit【兎 Usagi】 ☆ The generic term for a mammal in the Lagomorpha order. In Buddhism there is the tale of a rabbit who offered to throw himself on the fire for an immortal, and of a monk who, forbidden to eat animal flesh, adamantly strained that the rabbit, who stands on two legs, was actually a bird, and ate it (this is said to be why rabbits are counted with the bird counter nani wa). Thus in Buddhism, the rabbit is considered a symbol of self-sacrifice. Crow【烏 Karasu】(Sai.R.3) ☆ A bird related to the raven, said to be the most intelligent of birds. Omnivorous, and associated with ill-fortune due to its black feathers, we say “when a crow cries, a person dies”. However, a three-legged crow is a symbol of auspice. It goes without saying that the origin of this idea, the “sun crow”, belongs to the sun. In ancient China, the black spot seen in the sun is where the crow lives, and the moon’s face is where the rabbit lives. Thus, in China the sun and moon are called “crow and rabbit”, and they are both sides of the same coin. ☆ Crows appear in the mythology of countries across the world: in Greek mythology Apollo’s white crow helper was burned alive as punishment for lying, and his entire body turned black; in the Bible the crow was turned black for breaking a rule in Noah’s arc and copulating; in Northern Europe the crow is the helper of the god who administers war and death; there are many more. Doctoral Degree【博士号 Hakushigou】(Sai.R.3) ☆ One of the time-killing courses Ken’yuu, who would try anything, underwent. He was already laying the cornerstone to becoming Nii Jienyi. Deceiving Spirit【魔魅 Mami】(Sai.R.3) ☆ Just as the name implies, it’s a demon that deceives people. It’s a term that mainly points to lewd female demons. What was Jikaku thinking, comparing Sanzo to this thing……. Karma【業 Gou】(Sai.R.3) ☆ Sanskrit term. I can’t explain it succinctly, but it refers to one’s actions as one pays attention to cause and effect, and that life is definitely tied to the idea “you reap what you sow”. Put another way, it’s related to believing that everything falls within one’s purview…… Ah, I guess it isn’t something I can explain after all…… (laughs). The theory is something like that. System Notebook【システム手帳 Sisutemu Techou】(Sai.R.3) ☆ Hakkai was sighted holding it on the one year anniversary of the journey. Everyone wonders what’s in it, but no one is brave enough to look inside. Shouten【笑点】(Sai.R.3) ☆ A familiar, long-running vaudeville theatre-type evening entertainment show. The Sanzo Ikkou was talking about the standard “Fortunate Advantage” corner member. Priest Sanzo really is surprisingly knowledgeable about TV. Umbrella【傘 Kasa】(Sai.R.4) ☆ The umbrella Hakkai took with him was clearly a cheap plastic one, but the amount he wanted Sanzo to reimburse him was ￥１２００/ umbrella. You can get one of those cheap umbrellas for ￥２５０ Sun【太陽 Taiyou】(Sai.R.4) ☆ The universe’s star, the center of the solar system. In many of the world’s mythologies, those belonging to the sun are often the highest-ranking gods, and the sun is often an object of worship. In Japan it has the red image of the Rising Sun flag, but overseas it is usually colored gold, or yellow. In Saiyuki Gaiden, Goku uses it like a pick up line on Konzen. Old and New, East and West【古今東西 Kokon Touzai】(Sai.R.4) ☆ A word game that occurs when boredom peaks. Players list items that fall under the chosen category, in time to the rhythmic clapping. Example: [http://konnyakuhonyaku.livejournal.com/16375.html Scene: Yamanote Line Game] Butt-Catching【しりとり Shiritori】(Sai.R.4) ☆ The lowest form of word game that occurs when boredom threatens to drive them insane. [* Players chose a word that begins with the last syllable of the previous word. Play ends when a word ending with ‘n’ ん comes up, because no word starts with ‘n’. Grandma【おばん Oban】(Sai.R.4) ☆ When Goku saw this kind of “a chill runs down your spine when she visits” grandma is the biggest mystery. Gat’s Guns【ガトの銃 Gato no Jyuu】(Sai.R.4) Intonation【イントネーション Intoneeshon】(Sai.R.4) Yellow Eyes【黄色の目 Kiiro no Me】(Sai.R.4) ☆ The eyes of the humans who are revived by Hazel’s revival technique generally turn yellow. I based it on a zombie-type image, and even though only their eyes turn yellow, I think their physiognomy might also change quite a bit. Pendant【ペンダント Pendanto】(Sai.R.5) ☆ The medium in which Hazel stocks the souls gathered with his revival technique. It’s in the shape of a Star of David, and it seems he can only stock the same number of souls as it has holes. The details haven’t been explained at this point. Compass【コンパス Konpasu】(Sai.R.5) ☆ A drafting tool, or a magnetic compass, but in this case it’s a metaphor for a footstep, or the length of one’s foot. For Gojyo, who makes pretenses about the length of his feet, it’s most upsetting provocation. Non-REM Sleep【ノンレム睡眠 Nonremu Suimin】(Sai.R.5) ☆ Deep, non-dreaming sleep. Boy【ぼん Bon】(Sai.R.5) ☆ A word referring to a young boy or a monk; part of the dialect of Hazel’s continent. In this case, it isn’t a tray bon. Monster【モンスター Monsutaa】(Sai.R.5) ☆ What youkai are called on the continent Hazel came from. Truly it’s a “bakemono 化け物” a “youkai 妖怪”, but because Shangri-la’s culture is too different to begin with, the nuance itself differs. At first, Hazel thought that for humans of other countries, avoiding monsters was the natural thing to do. Upper-Level God【上級神 Jyoukyuu Shin】(Gaiden) ☆ Even among heaven’s gods there is, of course, a hierarchy. In this case, it isn’t a ranking of power or significance of existence, but something like nobility. Konzen has a high rank, but Kenren and Tenpou are not highly ranked as gods, and are abused as being “military men lacking in finesse”. Golden Eyes【金晴眼 Kinme】(Gaiden) ☆ Term referencing Goku’s eye color. In this case, I’d like to invoke golden cat eyes. No Killing【不殺生 Fusessou】(Gaiden) ☆ One of the Five Warnings I mentioned earlier in the Holy Water section. 1. Warning Against Killing Fusessyou Kai (Do not kill any living things) 2. Warning Against Stealing Fuchuutou Kai (Do not steal) 3. Warning Against Desiring Fujyayoku Kai (Do not have indecent relations between a man and a woman) 4. Warning Against Delusion Fumouwa Kai (Do not lie) 5. Warning Against Drinking Fuinshu Kai (Do not drink alcohol) Void【空 Kuu】(Gaiden) ☆ In this case, a Buddhist term. Fundamentally, it refers to something lacking physical form, fur the “void” in the Prajna Sutras denies the idea of the stability of everything. Goku’s name comes from this and means “understand that which the eye cannot see”. Incidentally, the reason Gojyo and Gonou have the character “悟 understand” in their names is, in the original story too, a mere coincidence. Unclean Being【不浄の物 Fujyou no Mono】(Gaiden) ☆ It has the nuance “one who has touched the filth of the lower world,” the filth being death. As the term implies, it means “dirty”. Clover【白詰草 Shiro Tsumekusa】(Gaiden) ☆ A perennial plant in the leguminosae family. The stalks of its white, ball-shaped flowers are long, and it is possible to weave them together and make a flower wreath or a necklace. Goku took a necklace of these flowers when he went to visit Nataku, but it was thrown away without being given to Nataku. An{}unch 【あん｛｝ンチ An{}nchi】(Gaiden) ☆ The finishing move of the “Flying Anpan” that appears in one of the picture books Goku borrowed from Tenpou. Heaven’s Western Army Gun【天界西方軍の銃 Tenkai Seihougun no Jyuu】(Gaiden)